ben10fandomcom-20200213-history
Deep
'Deep''' is the thirteenth episode of Ben 10: Ultimate Alien. Plot Underwater, a Magister Plumber named Pike (Ripjaws' species) is searching for something. He finds a swimming object which happens to be Ultimate Aggregor who seems to have defeated Pike. Ben is being surrounded by fans and tries to escape as Goop, but Gwen and Kevin pick him up and save him. Ben recieves a message from Pike on his Ultimatrix about Ultimate Aggregor. They take Kevin's jet to go to Pisciss (Ripjaws' homeworld) to search for Pike, but are attacked by a monster. They use the electrical gauntlets in their Plumber suits to defeat the monster, but in the battle Kevin's helmet is cracking. With Kevin dying, Gwen gets him absorbing his jet's coating, but a nearby fish is able to convert itself into a helmet for him. Pike shows up and the kids go with him to find Ultimate Aggregor. Ben's helmet cracks when they battle many sea creatures, and he tries to transform into an underwater alien to stay alive, but becomes Humongousaur instead. With a few moments to live, Ben becomes AmpFibian. They pass the guards once they explain their Plumber business, and go to the core of the planet, where it looks like Ultimate Aggregor is attacking. The core is able to have air in it, and Pike uses a water helmet to breathe. But a tremor occurs and Pike is crushed by a rock. While Gwen stays to help him, Ben and Kevin go on, but find Ultimate Aggregor grabbing the planet's core piece that keeps it together. It turns out the core piece is the second piece of the Map of Infinity, which Paradox did to cleverly disguise it so Aggregor would not suspect. Ultimate Aggregor leaves the core. Ben becomes Big Chill and chases Ultimate Aggregor. Gwen, Kevin, and Pike have to deal with the core guards. Ben becomes Ultimate Big Chill when the guards keep confusing Ben and his friends as the culprits for stealing the core piece. Ultimate Aggregor, unfortunately, escapes with the piece. Ben, trying to prevent the planet from scattering into pieces, transforms into Goop again, and uses his antigravity device as a substitute, but it also sucks in Goop's body. Soon the planet's surface glows green (Goop's color) and the planet pulls itself back together, with Ben transforming back to himself and being saved by his friends before he drowns. Pike thanks the kids for their help and Kevin wards off the fish that was used as his breathing helmet earlier (who grew a soft spot for him). They leave and now there are only two pieces of the Map of Infinity Ultimate Aggregor has yet to claim. Characters *Ben Tennyson *Gwen Tennyson *Kevin Levin *Magister Pike *Little Fish (friend of Kevin) Villains * Aggregor Aliens Used * Goop (x2) * Humungousaur * AmpFibian * Big Chill * Ultimate Big Chill Quotes *'Ben': (Talking into radio) This is Rust Bucket 3, requesting mission to land...d-dive? *'Kevin': Maybe their communications are out again. *'Gwen': It could be Aggregor. I'm definitely sensing him on this planet...somewhere. *'Ben': No point waiting around for an invitation, take us down. *'Ben': Guys, I need help.'' (scene cuts to Ben surrounded by screaming fans)'' I'm surrounded! *'Ben': Why wasn't I that cool as Ripjaws? *'Kevin': Maybe because you weren't cool period. *'Aggregor:' Next time, try absorbing something that doesn't conduct eletricity! (jumps through ceiling) *'Kevin:' You not get away, that... AGGREGOOOORR! Trivia *This is the third time that Ben goes alien to get away from adoring fans. *Ripjaws was mentioned in this episode when Ben sees the cool stuff Magister Pike (who is also a Piscciss Volann like Ripjaws) does; he asks how come he could never do that as Ripjaws. *So far since Ultimate Aggregor, everytime they see him somebody yells out Aggregor's name. *When Kevin used Little Fish, so he can breathe under water; it's similar to something Samurai Jack did in the episode Jack and the Farting Dragon *When Kevin absorbed the Rustbucket, he shouldn't sank, but instead he continued to float as well as Ben and Gwen Category:Episodes Category:Ben 10: Ultimate Alien Episodes Category:Ben 10: Ultimate Alien Season One Episodes Category:Map of Infinity story arc Category:Article stubs Category:Cleanup